


A Fortuitous Distraction

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cliched Reason To Kiss, Distractions, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out For Purely Professional Reasons, Pre-Relationship, What Have I Done, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: While running from some guards, Molly comes up with an unconventional plan to hide from them.





	A Fortuitous Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, guys. I just wanted to write some widomauk. Enjoy :)

“Are they still behind us?”

Caleb glances over his shoulder, wincing as a guard knocks over a street merchant. He faces forward and nods. “Ja.”

Molly sighs. “Figures. We have to lose them.”

“I know. Fjord and Jester were supposed to create a distraction,” Caleb murmurs, barely sidestepping a food cart.

“I think they’re a little busy,” Molly says, gesturing towards two more guards putting chains on their friends.

Jester loudly exclaims, “This is why no one likes you!”

“Jester, stop,” Fjord says tiredly, but she ignores him and keeps yelling at the guard.

“Shit,” Caleb says and Molly nods in agreement. “Okay, we just-” he trails off, trying to look around while running through the streets. “Oh, okay, this is good.” He grabs Molly’s hand, jerking him to a stop, and pulls him into a dirty alleyway.

“Okay, so what’s the plan?” Molly asks curiously, risking a glance over his shoulder.

“Uh, I don’t-” Caleb hadn’t thought that far ahead. “We could escape out the back, maybe get lost in the crowd-”

“Yes, yes we could or an alternate plan.” Molly gently pushes Caleb against the wall of a bakery. He moves slowly, trying not to spook Caleb, and softly asks, “Do you trust me?”

Uncertain, Caleb says, “I don’t-”

“Caleb, seriously, I’m going to need you to trust me.” Molly gives him a reassuring smile. “Please?”

Caleb swallows heavily and nods. Molly’s smile morphs into a grin and he says, “Excellent.” He leans forward, resting his warm hands against Caleb’s cheeks, and kisses him.

Caleb gasps in surprise, arms flailing at his sides, not quite sure what he’s supposed to be doing with his hands or his mouth. Does he kiss Molly back? Would Molly mind? Is this really necessary? He doesn’t know and he’s freaking out a little bit.

He hears heavy footsteps approaching quickly, sighs, and covers one of Molly’s hand with his own, resting the other one against the side of his neck and melts into the kiss. Caleb’s shirt rides up, stone digging into his back, and he gasps again when one of Molly’s hands moves down his body and comes to rest on his hip. He kicks Caleb’s legs apart, slotting himself between them, and presses him into the wall. They’re probably going to get arrested for indecent exposure if they’re caught and this whole plan would be for nothing, but Caleb really doesn’t care. 

A sudden crash startles them both and they jerk apart, inches from each other, breathing each other’s air. Caleb hears a couple screams, a guard yelling for order, and suddenly Beau is yelling, “Sorry, sorry, I lost control of my cart! Oh, that’s just, that’s unfortunate about your fountain!”

“Is anyone hurt, Mummy?” a small voice suddenly asks and Caleb can just imagine Beau’s face when Nott called her that; he’s run the con enough times with her to not react anymore, but this is Beau’s first time.

“Uh, no, kid?” Beau answers stiffly. She addresses the citizens, “You okay? Anyone dead? Good.”

Molly leans his forehead against Caleb’s shoulder, breathing heavily against his neck, and says, “Looks like we got our distraction after all.”

Caleb nods, taking a shaky breath. “Ja.”

“Sorry about that. I probably should have asked first.” Molly picks his head up, giving Caleb a sheepish grin.

“It’s, it’s okay,” Caleb stammers, shrugging, his face burning, hair falling into his eyes. “I’m used to improvising.”

Molly hums, fixing Caleb’s collar, and murmurs, “Best kiss I’ve had in years.” He kisses Caleb’s cheek, a smirk on his face, and slowly sways out of the alleyway.

Caleb sighs softly, leaning his head back against the wall, and lets out a jagged breath. “Me too.”


End file.
